1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement system and more particularly pertains to toy track systems such as electric train systems having accessory devices such as railroad crossing gates, drawbridges, etc. that may be remotely controlled. The present invention provides a microprocessor based operator control panel which directs and senses the operator's manipulation of the cars on the track automatically controls or enables the operator's manual control of accessories and allows timing of either or both functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of toy track systems, both for the hobby enthusiast as well as the child with his first train set, movement of the locomotive and cars around the oval track soon becomes less than entertaining. In an attempt to create a more interesting and active engagement for the movement of the toy cars, toy manufacturers have devised a variety of animated accessory devices that can be remotely controlled by electrical signals or manually controlled by movement of the train over the track, for example. In addition, toy manufacturers have devised various schemes for moving a particular locomotive and associated cars through a variety of track configurations under the control of the operator.
Although such efforts by toy manufacturers have enhanced the interest of the hobbyist and child in toy electric train systems, once a particular track configuration and environment is established, the operator's function and interaction with the system becomes almost passive and mechanical, thereby again contributing to a lack of entertainment. The present invention stimulates the operator of a train system, no matter how simple or elaborate, by challenging his manipulative and cognitive skills.